Untermenschen FR
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Ludwig n'oubliera jamais le jour où ils ont emporté son frère. M pour character death et suicide. (Traduction de ma fiction éponyme en anglais avec quelques changements dans la storyline)


**HEY GUYS!**

**Le généralissime et fantasmabuleux moi est de retour!**

**Bon c'est vrai, je n'ai reine poster depuis l'année dernière (Dat Joke) mais ce n'est quand meme pas ma faute si tout mes profs sans exception ont décidés que Janvier serait la Sainte période des examens... Et puis j'ai un copain maintenant et il me bouffe touuuuuuut mon temps libre~**

**En plus il ose être Allemand /Sbaff/**

**Du coup j'ai appris à dire "Puis-je te sucer?" en Allemand xD**

**Bref xD**

**Bon, j'ose l'affront de commencer la nouvelle année avec une histoire SUPER MEGA HYPER triste.**

**Sortez les boites de mouchoirs...**

**Contexte Historique: Troisième Reich. Ludwig et Gilbert ont huit et douze ans.**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Hima-papa~ Sauf l'histoire qui appartient... euh... à l'humanité? Et Hitler qui s'appartient à Lui-meme.**

* * *

Ludwig n'oubliera jamais le jour où ils ont emportés son frère.

Tout a commencé en Janvier 1933 quand_ il _fut officiellement proclamé dirigeant de leur pays. Une machine infernale fatale se mit en route ce jour là. On commença a l'écouter attentivement, la population était désespérée et il leur promettait liberate et vengeance. Dans un sens, il faut l'avouer, il les avait sauvé de la terrible langueur marécageuse dans laquelle ils avaient tous été plongés, mais ses idées venimeuses contaminèrent petit à petit le pays tout entier. Pour tous elles s'imposèrent comme la plus pure des vérités, et Ludwig vu ses connaissances devenir une à une ses marionettes. Très vite, la terrible pandémie rongea toute l'Allemagne, une fois touché c'était incurable.

Pour Ludwig, presque rien ne changea, hormis le fait que ses parents l'avaient inscris chez les Hitlerjungend il gardait sa vie d'avant et restait un enfant heureux lambda aimé et éduqué par l'affection de ses deux parents. Cependant, pour son grand frère Gilbert ce fut l'aube d'une descente en enfer. Immédiatement après la monté au pouvoir de leur nouveau führer, ses amis cessèrent subitement de lui addresser la parole, comme terrifiés, quelques jours plus tard ce sont les parents d'élèves qui alertés demandèrent au principal de virer le pauvre garçon, une semaine passa et il commença à recevoir des lettres de meurtre de plus en plus sulfureuses et lorsqu'un mois entier s'écoula, on commença à le lapider dès qu'il mettait le pied dehors. Contraint de force à l'isolement physique et mental, Gilbert se laissa petit à petit dépérir. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cette malice qui lui était si propre, ils devinrent sombres et vides de tout sentiment. Il pleurait le soir dans son lit, de longs sanglots qu'il essayait d'étouffer en vain de ses couvertures. Il arrêta soudainement l'école, puis tout type de sorties extérieures, et s'enferma lui-même dans les ténèbres effrayantes du grenier, pleurnichant seul dans le noir. Ludwig décida d'haïr ce Gilbert, car ce n'était pas son frère, c'était impossible. Le Gilbert qu'il connaissait et aimait était un garçon de douze ans impertinent au sourire le plus arrogant et cynique qu'il puisse exister adorant se battre dans les rues en rentrant de l'école contre les gangs des villes voisines. Lui même était le chef tout puissant de celle de leur petite commune. Pour le petit Ludwig il était tout simplement que son frère puisse être devenu si faible en si peu de temps. Il commença alors à ignorer le nouveau Gilbert.

Seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, Gilbert était étendu sur son ancien lit, fixant le plafond familier. Le plâtre blanc était lézardé de fissures comme si la maison toute entière était sur le point de s'écrouler. _De mourir_, pensa Gilbert un long frisson parcourant son échine. Dehors le pommier fleurissait déjà, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement le retour du prim temps, mais il se sentait glacé, perdu et abandonné. Ses paupières se refermèrent lentement, noyant les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses cils immaculés. La résidence Beilschmidt était plongée dans un silence oppressant, tout le monde était parti, tout le monde l'avait laissé. Paradoxalement, il fut parcouru par un sentiment de bien-aise relatif. Seul, il ne risquait rien. Personne pour le surveiller, l'injurier ou le frapper. Après une demie-année dans le noir le plus complet, la Solitude était devenue son unique et meilleure amie. Un rictus amer tordit ses lèvres gercées, il était pathétique.

Il se leva et s'assit sur son lit, posant ses yeux écarlates sur celui de son petit frère. Parfaitement fait, tiré à quatre épingles comme d'habitude. Un sourire nostalgique flotta un instant sur le visage brisé de Gilbert, se remémorant l'époque bénite où il apprenait à Ludwig comment ranger correctement leur chambre. Le minois souriant de son petit frère apparu un instant dans son esprit et s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dans sa tête restait seulement un rire enfantin, résonnant encore et encore et encore dans son esprit comme le ronflement sordide de la litanie d'une boite à musique rouillée. Gilbert passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, un terrible mal de tête tambourinant sous son crane, tirant sur ses mèches opalescentes avec force. Les larmes acides ruisselèrent le long de ses joues rebondies par l'enfance et il mordit férocement ses lèvres, voulant désespérément contenir ses geignement d'asthénie. Des spasmes le secouèrent violemment son corps frêle et fatigué le faisant tomber au sol. Sa tête heurta brutalement le parquet l'assommant un court instant. Touts ces muscles sans exception étaient engourdis le lancinaient, la douleur lui brulait les entrailles. Un goût âcre déplaisant empli sa bouche, coulant sur sa langue, et il porta une main malhabile et incertaine à ses lèvres. Gilbert lâcha un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'il aperçut le chaud liquide incarnat goutter sur le sol.

Ça s'infiltrait sous ses ongles immaculés, coulant sur sa main opaline, longeant son bras d'une pâleur spectrale, tachant sa chemise blanche. Un jour, on lui avait dit que le rouge était la couleur de l'amour et de la passion, il leur avait rit au nez, mais aujourd'hui au soir de sa petite vie ces paroles prirent tout leur sens à ses yeux: c'était beau et dangereux. Il avait mal mais était fasciné. Le poison perlait sur sa peau, libérant ses veines, emportant les impuretées. Rouge et Blanc, comme leur drapeau. Une lueur d'espoir agita l'esprit du garçon: s'il se lavait complètement de son péché, peut être pourrait-il devenir _normal_?

Il écorcha violemment son poignet de ses ongles, arrachant sa chaire et se laissant gagner par l'excitation malsaine alors que ses nerfs se tordirent de douleur. _Je préfère la souffrance à la solitude._

* * *

Ludwig était toujours le premier à rentrer chez lui. Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup, partant tot et rentrant tard. Il n'était même plus sûr de se rappeler du visage de ses géniteurs.

Le Soleil mourrait lentement, tombant plus bas chaque minute, tachant la Terre de son hémoglobine d'or chaude. Les derniers rayons carmins éraflaient le sol, comme s'il tentait de s'agripper au monde alors qu'on l'entrainait vers une nuit noire éternelle. Le vent pleura passant dans les longs feuillages des saules, adressant un dernier adieu au macabré. Le ciel dégoulinait de son sang vermeil le plus pur. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent mouillant les joues rondes de Ludwig, assit sur son porche. Les yeux de Gilbert avait été de ce magnifique rouge là aussi un jour…

Frau Beilschmidt enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son fils. Ludwig fixait les hommes balançant le sac plastique pestilentiel dans le camion. Herr Beilschmidt rigolait avec eux, comme si tout était normal.

"Muttie, que font ils?" demanda innocemment Ludwig à sa mère. "Que se passe-t-il?"

Elle ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre, pensa-t-elle carressant mécaniquement les cheveux blonds de son fils, je lui dirais la vérité lorsqu'il sera plus grand, c'est mieux pour lui.

"Muttie, où est Gil?" insista le garçon. Il leva les yeux rencontrant ceux bleus pâles de sa mère, recherchant une quelconque chaleur maternelle. Ils étaient vides. Un pic de dégout traversa le coeur de l'enfant qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il voulait que son frère lui fasse un câlin.

"Muttie, où est Gilbert?"

Aucune chaleur était perceptible dans la question du garçon de huit ans, attirant un regard surpris de Frau Beilschmidt.

"Il est parti en vaccance." mentit-elle agacée.

"Est ce qu'i revient bientôt?"

La question de Ludwig était aussi naïve que sérieuse et Julchen Beilschmidt se surpris à sourire devant tant de candeur enfantine. Je dois définitivement le protéger de l'_autre abomination, _parce qu'il est le seul enfant conforme que je n'ai jamais eu, se dit elle passant encore une fois ses doigts dans les cheveux platine de Ludwig plongeant son regard dans celui céruléen de son enfant. Elle était si fière de lui.

"On va lui rendre visite quand?" questionna une nouvelle fois le garçon.

Sa mère soupira et s'agenouilla devant lui.

"Ludwig…."

Elle chercha un instant une manière de formuler sa réponse sans le choquer.

"Gilbert ne reviendra pas."

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les épaules du petit Ludwig alors que son sand se glaçait peu à peu. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sans son frère, Ludwig n'était rien, perdu dans un monde de pantins enragés.

"Vous l'avez envoyé en pension?" demanda-t-il tout de même au bout de quelques minutes, comme pour se persuader d'une autre vérité.

Il ne croisa que le regard exaspéré et sévère de sa mère.

"Ludwig,Gilbert n'était pas normal. Il était dangereux, pas fréquentable pour les gens comme nous. Tes professeurs ont du te l'apprendre non? Et les animateurs aussi n'est ce pas? Il existe des sortes de gens avec qui on ne peux pas rester en sécurité car ils sont perfides par nature. Des gens comme Gilbert par exemple."

Ludwig lança un regard empli d'un immense dégout à la femme devant lui. Ses paroles nauséabondes l'horrifiaient, comment pouvait elle dire une chose pareil de son propre fils ainé? Quand est ce que le mal l'avait atteint à ce point?

"Comment peux-tu…" Les yeux du garçon cherchaient une once de regrès dans ceux de sa mère.

"Ludwig, il est temps pour toi de comprendre que Gilbert n'était pas un humain-"

"NON!" vociféra le blondinet la repoussant brusquement. "JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL! GILBERT EST MON FRÈRE! GILBERT EST TON FILS!"

Il pris ses jambes à son cou et couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'au camion. La véhicule démarra avant que Ludwig ne l'atteigne. Un soubresaut, le sac s'ouvrit lui laissant le temps d'apercevoir une main diaphane ensanglantée dont le bout des doigts commençaient déjà à pourrir.

Noir, Blanc et Rouge.

Le véhicule avançait, un liquide gouttait, laissant seulement une longue arabesque écarlate derrière lui.

Gilbert n'avait que douze ans.

* * *

**Euh... Bonne année? /Evite les projectiles/**


End file.
